


You Won't Believe This!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas fic, Gen, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gets hit in the eye with an icicle and someone finds it humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Believe This!

**Title** : You Won’t Believe This!  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : 473  
**Summary** : Someone gets hit in the eye with an icicle and someone finds it humorous.  
**Warnings** : Silly

** You Won’t Believe This **

Jim was sitting in the bullpen when he cellphone went off. _This had better be Sandburg with a really good excuse._

“Ellison…”

“Jim, I can’t talk long, but the doctor said I could use his cell phone to call you. I’m at Cascade General and before you panic, I’m doing just fine.”

“What in the hell happened to you?”

“You won’t believe this, man. An icicle dropped from the building and hit me in the eye.”

“Jesus, Chief. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, I’m doing pretty well. I have a black eye and some swelling and redness in the eye itself. But good news, my vision isn’t hardly damaged at all.”

“Thank God for that, Chief. How long are you going to be there? I could come down and keep you company.”

“No… Everyone is teasing me about shooting my eye out with an icicle and I knew you would be pissed if you heard them laughing.”

“They’re laughing about something as serious as that?” Jim was shocked to say the least. 

“The doctor said that they haven’t had anything with a happy ending in ages, so this was a nice break for them. I still don’t like it that they’re laughing. Maybe I do want you to come up.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Chief.” Jim closed the call and told Simon where he was going.

* * *

When Jim got there, no one was laughing. Jim figured that Blair told them he was on his way. Everyone in the emergency room knew who Jim Ellison was and surely didn’t want to mess with him. 

Jim walked up to the desk and asked to be taken back to see his partner, Blair Sandburg. The girl at the desk burst out laughing and said, “Wait until you see the shiner he has. It’s hard to believe a stick of ice would damage his eye, but it did.”

“And yet, Susie Sunshine, you’re laughing your ass off. Where is Blair and where is the doctor?” Jim was pissed and everyone in the waiting room new it. 

A nurse came out and took Jim back to see Blair. His eye was so black and blue it took Jim off guard. It looked like he had eye shadow on. But the redness of his eyeball worried Jim.

The doctor came walking in and said, “You’re just in time to take him home, Detective Ellison. He can’t drive for five days until the swelling goes down and he can see perfectly again.”

Jim agreed with the doctor, helped Blair out to the parking lot and said, “I hate this place. I hope you don’t have to come back.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“Oh, I fucking believe it and if one person laughs in the bullpen, I’m kicking ass.”  
Blair smiled all the way home.


End file.
